deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoe Gozen/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Boudica (by Undead RVD) At the bottom of a hill, a Celtic camp can be seen. 3 Celtic warriors stand guard while two others are with their leader. Their leader is a tall, strong woman. She is speaking to her fellow Celtic warriors. "Roman forces are preparing to send down several men to this city," the Woman says," We shall get the people out and then ambush the soldiers. We would be able to wipe them out. They will send in more men and they will try to slay us, but we will continue to hit them and take them out." Meanwhile, one of the Celtic Warriors that are keeping watch sees an incoming warrior on horseback. He calls to his fellow guards to get ready while he heads to the camp to warn his leader. He bursts through the tent flap, calling to the woman. "Queen Boudica! Come quickly! We have seen a warrior ride by and then rode away!" The woman, Queen Boudica, unsheathes here Celtic Sword. "Arm yourselves and prepare my Chariot!" She says to her men," We go to Battle!" Meanwhile, a distance away, a Samurai warrior on horseback rides back to his leader and his fellow men. His leader is a beautiful woman with light skin and long hair. "巴御前。私は野蛮人を見てきました。彼らは戦う準備ができています。" *"Tomoe Gozen. I've seen the barbarians. They are ready to fight." The woman, Tomoe Gozen, trots towards the direction of the Celtic Camp. "我々は戦いのために武装している。我々はそれらを満たしていなければならない。" *"We are armed for battle. We must meet them." She calls to her samurai warriors and they head to the battle field. .... Boudica is on her chariot, alongside a fellow Celtic warrior, as she and her men enter the battle field. Across from them, Tomoe Gozen and her Samurai warriors appear. Tomoe is on her warhorse while two of her men are on horseback with the remaining three are on foot. Tomoe: Boudica: Tomoe and the samurai are confused by the chariots but are not frightened by the large thing. Tomoe drops down and joins the three samurai on foot, armed with Yumi Long Bows, from which they fire their bows at the Celtic Warriors repeatedly. Boudica and her chariot driver duck down to avoid getting hit. Other Celtic Warriors are able to use their shields to block their shields. One, however, gets hit in the eye and the arrow drives into his head. Boudica and her men begin to charge towards the samurai. Tomoe places the bow on her back, climbs back on her horse and the samurai warriors draw their weapons and charge in. Tomoe, armed with her Naginata, sees Boudica armed with her sword and ready to strike. As the two get up close, Boudica swings and is able to strike down on of the samurai warriors on foot in the neck, decapitating. However, She feels blood splashing onto her face. She looks at her chariot driver and sees him headless. Tomoe had slashed out her Naginata at the driver and decapitated him. Boudica leaps off the chariot as it goes out of control. She rolls away but drops her sword. She sees Tomoe riding around and pulls out her sling, preparing to sling. She releases it at Tomoe. It hits her on the side of her torso but is unharmed thanks to her armor. She then sees another Celtic warrior and is able ride up next to him, slashing at him with her Naginata and slices open his head, cutting into his brain and killing him. At the same time, one of samurai warriors on horseback at Boudica. Boudica is able to unsheathe her Pugio, dodges the samurai's attack and leaps onto the side of the horse. She drags the samurai off and while he is on his back, Boudica climbs on top of him and stabs him in the neck, knowing that these warriors are weak there. Meanwhile, the Celts and Samurai are battling. One samurai stabs one of the Celtic warriors in his chest with his Tachi while another Celtic warrior stabs another Samurai warrior in the neck with a Lancea. The one Celtic Warrior and Samurai then start fighting when Boudica sneaks up on the Samurai and grapples him. She then stabs the warrior in the neck. However, as soon as she pushes the samurai's body off, the last Celtic warrior is slashed across the throat with a Naginata, causing him to bleed out. The remaining horseback warrior of Tomoe is trotting towards Boudica but is halted: "ホールド。" *"Hold." Boudica looks to see Tomoe ride towards her. Tomoe drops down, puts away her Naginata and draws her Tachi. "彼女は私の敵です。" *"She is my foe." Picking up Boudica's Celtic Sword and giving it back to Boudica, Tomoe takes stance and is ready to duel. Boudica swings out with power but is is sloppy and Tomoe dodges. Boudica keeps swinging out but she keeps missing and getting parried. Tomoe then strikes out and cuts Boudica's arm badly. However, Boudica ignores the pain and swings out again. Tomoe keeps dodging and parrying the Celtic Queen's attacks. Tomoe then strikes Boudica in the leg and knocks her down. However, Boudica keeps fighting and won't stop fighting. Tomoe looks at the woman with both pity and respect. "あなたは、戦い続ける。 あなたが降伏しません。" *"You keep fighting. You do not surrender." Boudica continues to fight but she weakens from the lost of blood. She slows but she does not surrender. "I will KILL you, you Roman Scum!" Boudica continues to fight but Tomoe quickly thrusts her sword and disarms the Celtic Queen. The Celtic Queen tries to grab her sword but Tomoe kicks her in the head, rendering her unconscious. "彼女は非常に強い意志を持っています。" *"She has a very strong will." Her remaining Samurai notices sound coming from behind. "巴、多くの男性は東から来ている。" *"Tomoe, many men are coming from the East." Tomoe looks to the east and hears the sounds of marching. She then hears a barely audible word from the Celtic Queen: "Romans..." Tomoe repeats the word she heard: "Romans." She then calls to her horse and once it comes, Tomoe lifts the unconscious Boudica onto the back of the horse. Tomoe climbs on and turns to her samurai. "私たちは、より多くの男性を必要とします。私たちは、より大きな敵に直面している。" *"We will require more men. We are facing a larger enemy." The Samurai looks at his leader in confusion but he remembers she is his leader. He nods in agreement and the two ride off, with Boudica with them... WINNER: TOMOE GOZEN! Expert's Opinion This was not as close a match as I thought. Despite Boudica being bigger, stronger and crueler, Tomoe won through her superior training, agility, experience and use of steel weapons and armor. Both women are strong warriors who made a differince but at the end, the Samurai way was what gave Tomoe the Win. *Quick Note: I am unable to write, speak or even find a proper translator for Common Brittonic (the language that Boudica and her fellow natives of Roman British would have spoken), so I am going with English for when she speaks. Also, to anyone who can speak Japanese, tell me is I got the Japanese translations correct or not. I am trying to not offend anyone want to be as correct as I can. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage